Death of a Dreemurr
by Robbie Patrick
Summary: Asriel made his sibling a promise to return them to their village, a promise which will soon cost him his life.


Death of a Dreemurr.

Asriel stands before the barrier the one thing separating the human world from the underground. Asriel wielding the power of Chara's soul stands in front of the barrier holding Chara's corpse while in his adult form. Asriel looks towards the intimidating construct of human magical origin before speaking to himself. "this is it, Chara. i made you a promise and will keep it. i'll take you home and you'll see the flowers in your village." Asriel looks at Chara's lifeless face and continues to speak to them as if they were only sleeping. "just like you wanted." Asriel starts to make his way towards the barrier, but is stopped his mother, Toriel, as she rushes into the room. "ASRIEL! STOP!" Asriel, startled by this stops dead in his tracks and turns round to face Toriel, while still carrying Chara's body. "mom?" Toriel walks over to Asriel. "please, my child, don't do this!" Asriel lowers his head. "i'm sorry mother. i have to. i made Chara a promise and i intend to keep it." "Asriel, don't! even with Chara's soul there's no guarantee you'll make it back." Asriel ignore this and looks over Toriel's shoulder. "wheres dad?" "he's speaking to the kingdom right now. please my son, we already lost one child this day." Toriel places her hand on Chara's head. "don't make me lose another." Asriel turns away from Toriel. "I've got no choice, mother." "you always have a choice, my child." Asriel snaps at Toriel. "THEN LET ME DO THIS FOR CHARA!" Toriel looks shocked as she is taken back this outburst. a look of regret falls cross Asriel's face as he realizes the gravity of what he yelled. "mom, i... i'm sorry! it's just..." before Asriel can finish Toriel interrupts. "its okay, Asriel. i understand. i know there is no changing your mind. we'd all do the same in your place. just... just promise me you'll be safe. promise you'll return home to me." Asriel sadly sighs as he turns away from Toriel. "i can't promise i'll return safe, mom." Asriel turns back slightly for a moment. "but i WILL at lease return home. heck! I've already made one promise today. might as well make another." turns and begins to walk through the barrier like it wasn't there. all while Toriel just hangs her head in a mix of fear, defeat and hope. "please. "Toriel" says quietly. "be safe."

hours pass as Toriel and Asgore wait impatiently in the thrown room. Toriel pacing back and forth across the room while Asgore tends to the flowers planted across the room. Toriel turns to Asgore. "he should be back by now. somethings not right." Asgore continues to water the flowers and without turning to her tells Toriel. "you shouldn't worry, Toriel. he has the power of a god. nothing can harm him." "how do you know?" Asgore turns to Toriel, a serious look in his eye. "oh... right... sorry. it's just... we already lost Chara. i can't bear the thought of losing my sweet little Asriel. Asgore stands up and kisses Toriel. "it's alright my dear. its going to be al-" before Asgore can finish he is interrupted by a voice weakly crying out. "m-mom... d-dad..." Asgore and Toriel turn to see a truly horrific sight as Asriel still in his adult form, slowly limps into the room. his chest, back, hands and face covered in blood. his blood. his body coated with countless injuries: slashes from swords, knifes and other sharps objects; bruises and broken bones from blunt force attacks; and holes in his chest and back from arrows and bullets. Asriel reaches out to say something but the pain is too much as he collapses. luckily Toriel catches him before he hits the ground and gently lays him on his back. Toriel kneels beside Asriel while Asgore simply stands over his son's body. "Asriel! ASRIEL! please! what happened? who did this?!" Asriel slowly opens his eyes, despite his vision being blurry he still sees his parents faces above him as he gives a weak smile. "i... i d-did it mom... i k-kept... my p-promises... Chara got to see... the f-flowers... and... i made... it home." Asriel's expression turns to one of sadness. "But... i can't stay for long." Toriel holds Asriel's hand as tears run down her face. "NO! don't talk like that! you're going to be okay!" Toriel holds her hand over Asriel's chest, attempting to use her healing magic. only to have her wrist grabbed by Asriel's other hand. "mom... don't... bother... i'm... i'm already dead. it's taking everything i have to hold on this long. any moment now... i'll b-be gone and Ch-Chara's soul will die with me." Asriel coughs as blood drips down the sides of his mouth while he still tries to weakly smile. "b-but p-please... d-don't let my death fill you with... hate... and... hopelessness. cough. please m-mother, father. live the life i couldn't... give mercy... even when your enemy... will not. think of what would happen without them. we've all seen the w-worse in humans... b-but..." Asriel coughs again this time spilling some blood across his lips and chin. "but Chara showed us... there is good in them. even when t-they hit me with... blow after blow... i never fought back... because... everyone of them... was some's child, friend or family. just like Chara was to us." tears continue to run down Toriel's face as Asgore places a hand on her shoulder. "please... don't w-worry about... me... i'll be with Chara soon... we'll be f-fine. so l-long as you remember..." Asriel coughs several more times as tears start to run down his face and he begins to breath his last, all while smiling with a look of hope in his eye. "so long a-as you... remember us... then... we're... n-never... truly... gone..." with that Asriel closes his eyes still smiling peacefully as his body turns to dust before his parent's eyes. his ashes scattering over the golden flowers in the room. Toriel looks at her hands coated with her son's ash and blood before giving out a cry of sadness that echos throughout the castle. all while Asgore simply closes his eyes and sheds a tear for his fallen children. on that day: the entire underground cried in sorrow. on that day: the king and queen lost both their children. on that day: a Dreemur died.


End file.
